Fremere's Guard
|evolution_span = January 13, 2009 - June 26, 2009|gaia_cash = 499|container = Orange Rainbow Bundle}} Description Who can resist the alluring fury of Fremere's heart? His eyes like fire, glowing so vehemently they threaten to burn. Do you dare wear his tainted carapace? Positions Click to View/Hide All * Fremere's Guard * Fremere's Guard (Mono-eye) * Fremere's Guard (Neck) * Fremere's Guard (belt) * Fremere's Guard (Chin Guard) * Fremere's Guard (left) * Fremere's Guard (Armlets) * Fremere's Flaming Turtle of Destiny * Fremere's Mild Disatisfaction * Fremere's Guard (Head Wrap) * Fremere's Guard (Circlet) * Fremere's Guard (Winged Chain) * Fremere's Guard (Mask) * Fremere's Guard (Tassled Left Plate) * Fremere's Guard (Left Plate) * Fremere's Elite Party Sash * Fremere's Guard (Chest Plate - Plain) * Fremere's Guard (Chest Plate - Grasp) * Fremere's Guard (Light Dress) * Fremere's Guard (Chest Plate - Padded) * Fremere's Guard (Body Suit) * Fremere's Guard (Skirt) * Fremere's Guard (Sash) * Fremere's Guard (Antennae) * Fremere's Guard (Giga Blade Rising) * Fremere's Guard (Giga Blade Resting) * Fremere's Banana on a Stick of Destiny * Fremere's Guard (Gauntlet - Twin) * Fremere's Guard (Cap) * Fremere's Guard (Cap - Clean) * Fremere's Guard (Half Crown - Tasseled) * Fremere's Guard (Half Crown - Stalactite) * Fremere's Guard (Half Crown - Drip) * Fremere's Guard (Drape) * Fremere's Guard (Giga Blade - Condense - Right) * Fremere's Guard (Giga Blade - Condense - Left) * Fremere's Guard (Giga Blade - Condense) * Fremere's Guard (Cloth Sash) * Fremere's Awesomely Astounding Air Shark * Fremere's Guard (Cloak) * Fremere's Guard (Bandana - Bright) * Fremere's Guard (Bandana - Clean) * Fremere's Guard (Mask - Half) * Fremere's Guard (Headband - Bright) * Fremere's Guard (Headband - Clean) * Fremere's Guard (Wings Schema) * Fremere's Guard (Wings Schema - Flow) * Fremere's Scathing Glare * Fremere's Guard (Light Sandals) * Fremere's Guard (Scarf) * Fremere's Guard (Muffler) * Fremere's Guard (Giga Blade - Coalesce) * Fremere's Elite Party Guest * Fremere's Guard (Caret initio et fine) * Fremere's Guard (Curved Arm Blade) * Fremere's Guard (Belted Corset) * Fremere's Guard (Flowing Dress) * Fremere's Guard (Flowing Skirt) * Fremere's Guard (Impenetrable Shield) * Fremere's Guard (Giga-mask) * Fremere's Guard (Plate headband) * Fremere's Guard (Leg Bracer - Wrapped) * Fremere's Guard (Leg Bracer) * Fremere's Guard (Tasselled Pin - Right) * Fremere's Guard (Tasselled Pin - Pair) * Fremere's Guard (Tasselled Pin - Contrapair) * Fremere's Guard (Tasselled Pin - Left) * Fremere's Guard (Ad Eundem) * Fremere's Elite Prom Party * Fremere's Guard (Shoulder of the Furious) * Fremere's Guard (Hair - Bright) * Fremere's Guard (Hair) * Fremere's Guard (Wings of Wrath) * Fremere's Guard (Wings of Wrath - Left) * Fremere's Guard (Wings of Wrath - Right) * Fremere's Guard (Plate of the Furious) * Fremere's Guard (Crown of Wrath) * Fremere's Guard (Leggings of Wrath) * Fremere's Guard (Tuniced Plate) * Fremere's Guard (V-fin) * Fremere's Guard (C-fin) * Fremere's Guard (Jeweled Band) * Fremere's Guard (Clean Circlet) * Fremere's Guard (Bright Circlet) * Fremere's Guard (Shoulder Guard - Plain) * Fremere's Guard (Shoulder Guard - Tunic) * Fremere's Guard (Shoulder Guard - Jeweled) * Fremere's Guard (Shoulder Guard - Caped) * Fremere's Guard (Gauntlet - left) * Fremere's Guard (Gauntlet - right) * Fremere's Guard (Cloak - Unclasped) * Fremere's Guard (Field of the Insatiable) * Fremere's Guard (Falling Fury) * Fremere's Guard (In Inceptum Finis Est) * Fremere's Geoduck of Godliness (GOOEYDUCK) * Fremere's Guard (Ira furor brevis est) * Fremere's Egg of Stupendous Surprises * Fremere's Source of Sustenance * Fremere's Copyright Infringement Related Items Alchemy * Formula 9: Fremere's Guard Recolors * Azure Fremere's Guard * Fremere's Warden * Legendary Fremere's Guard * Toxic Fremere's Guard Theme * Fremere's Mood Bubble * SDPlus #098 Fremere External Links *1st Gen Marketplace Listing *2nd Gen Marketplace Listing *3rd Gen Marketplace Listing *4th Gen Marketplace Listing *5th Gen Marketplace Listing *6th Gen Marketplace Listing *7th Gen Marketplace Listing *8th Gen Marketplace Listing *Alchemized Marketplace Listing Category:Evolving Item Category:Cash Shop Retired Category:Unisex Category:Human Category:Bottoms Category:2009 Category:Belt Category:Necklace Category:Arm Band Category:Pet Category:Eyes Category:Crown Category:Mask Category:Sash Category:Chest Armor Category:Skirt Category:Ears Category:Weapon Category:Blade Category:Food and Drink Category:Gloves Category:Hat Category:Cloak Category:Wings Category:Sandals Category:Scarf Category:Sleeveless Shirt Category:Dress Category:Shield Category:Pin Category:Hair Clip Category:Pauldrons Category:Wig Category:Legs Category:I Am